1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, a liquid crystal panel is used as a display of portable note type personal computers. The liquid crystal panel has a structure in which a liquid crystal layer fills the space between two glass substrates. One substrate is composed of a glass substrate on which a (thin film transistor) array is formed, and the other substrate is composed of a glass substrate on which a color filter is formed.
Such a liquid crystal panel is manufactured by laminating a glass substrate formed with a TFT array onto a glass substrate formed with a color filter, and injecting liquid crystal between the glass substrates.
In manufacture of a liquid crystal panel, a glass substrate is required to be carried to a specific position, and accordingly, the glass substrate must have a certain degree of rigidity. In a carrying method used for a conventional manufacturing line for a liquid crystal panel, an approximately 1 mm thick glass substrate is used because a glass substrate having a thickness of 0.5 mm or less is deflected by the weight thereof. Because a specific gravity of glass is about 2.8, in the case of a 12.1 inch type panel used for a portable note type personal computer, the weight of one glass substrate is about 160 g.
Since the conventional liquid crystal panel is manufactured as described above, the total weight of two glass substrates is about 320 g. As a result, there arises a problem that these glass substrates are too heavy to realize a portable notebook type personal computer having an ideal weight of 1 kg or less.
In the case of changing the carrying method so as not to cause deflection of a glass substrate even if the glass substrate is thinned, the existing manufacturing line must be changed. This presents a problem that an enormous sum of equipment investment is required to change the manufacturing line.